Lights, Camera, Goode!
by ThePennedParadox
Summary: "I want to kiss you, more than I have ever wanted to kiss a woman in my entire life." "Don't." Zachary Goode is a world famous pop star, but he's also completely out of control. Drinking, smoking, and bringing girls home every night doesn't help. When management takes matters into their own hands they set him up with a fake girlfriend. Will Zach learn? Or is this just a game? Dis.
1. Changing

The sunlight streamed through my blinds and crept up to my face, ultimately blinding me. Groaning, I tugged on my lavender scented sheets, pulling them over my head and covering the blanket with my face.

"Sun! Why can't you go away!" I moaned turning to my side.

I soon regretted it, feeling the hard pounding in my head. My lips felt chapped and my body felt sticky and sweaty. The faint smell of alcohol traveled up and erupted my nostrils, making them burn and sting. Huffing I sat up quickly, my legs dangling from the side of the bed. Rubbing my eyes I opened them and adjusted them to my surroundings. I didn't even remember coming home last night.

Taking a step off my bed I began walking to the door when I had the sudden urge to throw up and I ran to the bathroom squatting down and spilling the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl, swishing my mouth with Listerine a gazillion times once my spew session was over.

Stumbling out of the bathroom tiredly, I made my way down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen, where one of my band mates, Nick stood eating a piece of toast, with my other band mate Jonas. Grant and Holden were fixing themselves some cereal as I walked in. Grant glared at me coldly following me with his eyes.

"What's the cold glare for?" I questioned him, grabbing a bowl and fixing myself a bowl.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head no. "You called us to drive you home last night. You were too drunk to drive Zach! Not to mention somebody was trying to pick a fight with you! Holden and Nick had to hold you back! You threw up all over my Ferrari and all over Holden!"

"Don't worry about it man. I'll clean it up. Whatever."

"Wow mate, great apology. Really mate, don't worry about a thing!" he said icily, walking away with a scowl plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Grant!" I hollered but he just ignored me, sitting down and plopping his feet up turning on the television.

Jonas coughed awkwardly, "You've got a- uh meeting with management today, it's in about an hour, Zach."

I groaned, "Ugh! What do they want?" I grumbled.

"Probably for you to stop being such a bastard Zach!" Grant shouted from the living room sassily.

I huffed and followed his trails to the couch, sitting down beside him and staring into his blue eyes. "Grant, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to go out of control last night, honest. Thank you for coming and picking me up."

Sighing, he turned to me. "It's okay mate, we're just worried about you. You've, well you've changed."

"I have not 'changed'," I scoffed, shoving my spoonful of Krave cereal in my mouth.

"Yea you have mate." Nick mumbled. He was usually quiet in these arguments, the one who stayed out of the drama. I turned and looked at him in utter shock. He only shrugged his shoulders and continued chewing on his toast, avoiding my gaze.

I sighed looking at the clock. Groaning I pressed my palms into my knees, got up and walking up the stairs getting ready for my meeting.

After putting on a white t-shirt and my jeans I pattered back down the steps and walked by Holden, resting my palm on his shoulder. He looked up in surprise then shrugged his shoulder away from me, scowling at me.

"Oh come Holden, I'm sorry," I said, "I really am! I wont get that drunk next time and I'll wash your clothes and anything else you want."

I knew, even if he was mad, he wouldn't stay mad for long. Unsurprised when his next actions was hugging me.

"It's okay Zach, you've just changed and I'm more worried about that, than anything else."

"I have not changed!" I cried for the second time this morning. Jonas shook his head and the rest of the boys ignored me. "You know what? Whatever I'm going to the damn meeting now." I grumbled, grabbing my coat from the hook and angrily slamming the door closed behind me.

:-:-:-:-:

I walked into the clean polished room making my way towards the side of the table where a single seat was left. The table was set up with Mark, Annie, and Lucas sitting on one side. Mark was our record dealer and ultimately all decisions were made by him. Annie's a bitch who follows everything Mark says and has no personality in her whatsoever and Lucas is the head of the management team.

I reluctantly sat down on the chairs and folded my hands in front of me leaning in and staring at them before sitting back. Being my usual snarky self I spoke up.

"Well this must be some serious stuff! Lucas is even here!" I said, sarcasm dripping off from every word.

"Zach!" Annie scolded, glaring coldly at me. Mark shook his head in a disapproving matter and Lucas stayed quiet, observing my actions.

"Sorry Annie, what's up?" I tried, faking a dimpled smile.

"Zach," Mark started in a warning voice. "You're out of control Zachary! Drunken night? Bringing girls home? You're rude language? What has gotten into you! The fans are angry, the tabloids are having field days at your behavior and all your drunken pictures. Women who have been with you are telling, I hope to god, fake stories about you and the boys are pissed at you and you're-"

"Ruining their images as well Zachary." Lucas finished for him in a calm, but deadly voice. Ignoring that I replied coolly.

"I'm just having fun," I shrugged.

"Fun? Fun for you maybe, but you are costing us more money than ever before because we have to cover up for your stupid childish stunts!"

I sighed knowing this was not the first time he brought something like this up during a meeting.

"Okay, okay I get it," I exasperated, "I'll stop."

"You and I both know that, that's not happening Zachary, you never listen." Lucas smirked.

"What are you guys going to do about it?" I asked. " I swear I'll fix myself!"

They all turned and looked at each other before putting their gaze back on me, smirking evilly.

"You're going to get a girlfriend." He stated simply.

A girlfriend? Sweet!

"Oh my gosh yes! This is amazing! Can she be a model? Or maybe Rihanna? Yea, I'm definitely going for Rihanna. She's just so hot! Oh gosh I love you guys! You never let me get a girlfriend!" The whole concept was so new to me, I just couldn't understand why they looked at me so evilly.

Lucas chuckled at me and leaned forward in his seat. "Let me rephrase this for you Zachary, we are going to get you a girlfriend. Not a famous girlfriend, a _normal_ one."

And there it is.

"You're joking right?" I moaned letting my face fall into my hands. "She wont even be hot? Or fun? Are you saying that you are getting me a nanny?"

Mark chuckled, "No Zach, we are not getting you a nanny. She will be a pretty one. We want the media to love her. You will go on dates together and do stuff a normal couple will do. You can be friends behind closed doors, but in public you too will be the couple everyone wants and has to be. You have to act like you're in love."

"What! We are not going to be in love or be friends because I'm not agreeing to this! None of this bullsh*t!"

"Zachary! Watch your language! And you are going to agree with this damn plan, or we will cut you off! You are technically breaking the contract that you signed." Annie roared, slamming the binder that was in her hands down on the table.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples toning down my temper. "When does this start?"

"Today. You meet her today and will go on your first "date" tomorrow."

"You've already picked her! I don't even have a choice!" I exclaimed.

"We have it down to five girls. We will be interviewing them again and then you'll come over at five o'clock." Annie said.

"Do these girls even know what they're signing up for?" I questioned.

"Nope, but once in, they cant get out. Good day Zach and we will see you soon."

**A/N: New story! How do you like it? I wasn't feeling my other stories so I decided to start a new Zameron story! Please review and tell your friends!**


	2. You've Got It!

The loud sound of Marimba coming from my iPhone rang throughout my room, waking me up from my slumber.

"Urg!" I groaned pulling the pillow over my head and wrapping the ends of the pillow around my head.

"Okay, okay! Shut up why don't yea!" I cried unlocking my phone. Moaning I pulled myself out of bed, dragging the blanket that I have wrapped around myself across my unit, and to Bex's room.

"Bex!" I pounded against my best friend's door, "Time to wake up! We have to be at the diner in an hour!" I shouted.

"Noooooo!" she grumbled in response, before hearing the typical sound of her rolling off and falling off her bed. "Ghaaah!" she squealed.

Rolling my eyes I sauntered back to my bedroom dropping the blanket onto the floor and rubbing my eyes, yawning sleepily. All to soon I heard the heavy footsteps of Rebecca Baxter (A.K.A Bex) pattering around the flat. I ran to the bathroom realizing what Bex was doing, but of course Bex beat me at it.

"Bex!" I hollered, "It's my turn!"

"You snooze you loose!" she cried back.

"What! I woke you up! You were the one snoozing you should be the one loosing! I get the bathroom fair and square!"

"Why don't you just use the other bathroom?" she said before the sound of the water running was being heard. I scowled. Bex knew that none of us liked the other bathroom. Not only was it utterly tiny, but also the shower took forever to become hot.

"Why are you so difficult!" I yelled running back into my bedroom and grabbing my uniform, walking towards the other bathroom.

Turning the water on, I waited for eternity before it became hot enough to turn my skin pink and create steam. Grabbing my Victoria Secret Very Sexy shampoo off the shelf, I poured some into the palm of my hand, rubbing it into my think blonde locks. After scrubbing my body I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around my frame. Wiping the steam off my mirror I picked up my uniform and started undressing myself before applying some make-up and strolling along into the kitchen

As usual Bex was already there, hovering around the stove, waiting for her bacon and eggs.

"Morning Cam!" she greeted happily, turning around and facing me.

"Morning Bex." I glared playfully at her, pretending to be mad about this morning's incident.

Grabbing a banana off the counter I walked over to the laundry room and picked up my white Vans from the shoe rack, tying them onto my small feet.

"Bex? You ready?" I called.

"Yea Cam! I'll be there soon, I have to stop at the pharmacy!" shrugging I said a quick goodbye before hopping into my Nissan Versa and driving to the diner.

Signing in, a grabbed my apron and tied it around my waist before grabbing my notepad and pencil and bouncing along from table to table taking customer orders.

Glancing up at the clock, I sighed, knowing my audition isn't for another three hours.

"Excited for your audition?" Beatrice, one of the older and nicer ladies who works at Mel's Diner with my asked. I have always wanted to become and actress or model and have been doing stage plays since I was two, seeing this audition ad really got me going. I have already sent in my résumé and portfolio last week. I can still remember the ad, "_Actress needed for an everyday job. Needs experience and to be able to be under pressure. Starting at five figures."_ Bex thought it was pretty fishy, but for getting paid five figures, I frankly don't care.

"Yea, I just can't wait to go!" I replied giddily at her, remembering yesterday when I received the call that they wanted to see me.

"I reckon that you have been waiting for this for a few weeks now eh?" she asked.

"Yea! And I might finally get an acting job!" I sang happily.

"Well Cammie darling, I hope you do well." She smiled.

"Thanks," I said before picking up the empty glasses and taking them back to the kitchen to be washed.

:-:-:-:-:

This by far, has to be the weirdest audition I have ever been too. There must be at least 150 girls here, all completely gorgeous, and one after another girls came out from the door with tears streaming down their faces, shielding the faces away with their hands before running out. No doubt that I was becoming extremely nervous.

It was down to five girls before they decided to take a fifteen minute break before resuming the interview/audition. Once they were back, they interviewed the other nine girls, seven of them leaving and two of them staying.

"Cameron Morgan?" a lady announced. Getting up from my seat I walked with grand posture, following the lady to the door. "Just go right through that door sweetheart and you will be interviewed there." She smiled. I nodded and said a quick thanks before walking to the grandiose room. I was in awe with the whole thing, but quickly snapped out of it seeing my interviewees.

"Hello, am Annie, and this is Lucas." She greeted in a monotone voice. Pushing those thoughts away I smiled.

"Pleasure," I said shaking both of their hands, "I'm Cameron Morgan, but please, call me Cammie." I introduced before going on. "Please excuse me for saying, but what exactly am I auditioning for?" I questioned.

"Oh excuse us for that mistake darling, but before we explain, you must sign this non-disclosure agreement. Basically, all that it's saying is that even if you do not get the job, you cannot tell anybody that it was offered." She explained before passing me a contract. Raising my eyebrow, but going along with it, I browsed through the contract before signing my name at the necessary places.

"So the audition…" I trailed off.

"Oh right! We want you to be Zachary Goode's girlfriend." Lucas stated.

My jaw dropped. Zachary Goode's girlfriend? Is this some sort of sick joke?

"Wh- what? I stuttered, still not believing the words that flew out of his mouth. "What do you mean his girlfriend? Is this some kind of I don't know… sex… job?" I asked.

"What! No of course not! All you have to do is go on dates with him, kiss in public, smile for cameras, go to his events. It's a 24/7 job Ms. Morgan and you will be doing a lot of traveling." Annie explained.

"But why? Why does he need a fake girlfriend?" I questioned.

"He's out of control! He needs somebody to ground him and to save his image." Lucas exclaimed.

"This is absolutely insane!" I cried

"Trust me darling, I know. But, you will be paid 15k in advance and 20k every month you are together for six months.

"Oh my!" my eyes widened, "That's a lot of money to be paid for to pretend that you're in love with somebody."

"Yes I know, so will you do it?"

I closed my eyes weighing the pros and cons in my head. Although right now I'm thinking about a lot of pros, I just can't help but think how wrong this was. No doubt I need the money but did I really want to do this? Did I really want to be somebody's fake girlfriend? I can't wrap my head around the fact that I'll be kissing a celebrity during events and having paparazzi follow me.

"Am I allowed to talk about this with anyone?" I inquired thinking about Bex.

"No, absolutely not. This is not to be discussed with any family of friends. This is highly classified." Annie stated firmly. I nodded.

"You're my favourite out of all the girls so far." Lucas commented. I smiled at him.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Lucas raised his eyebrow.

"I'll do it. This- this could be fun." I said, although I wasn't sure if I was convincing him or myself.

"That's great love!" Lucas exclaimed. He looked down at his watch before looking back up at me.

"Although I love you, we have to decided which one we think will be suitable for Zachary. We will be pulling the other two girls in here." He explained and I nodded understandingly.

The other two girls arrived before Annie and Lucas excused themselves to the back room where I saw a familiar mop of curls as they disappeared. A while later Annie came back clapping her hands.

"Alyssa, Lilli, we are sorry to say, but you didn't get the job." She said with fake disappointment. They nodded curtly before walking away.

"Congratulations Cammie, follow me." She held my hand lead me to the backroom. Where Lucas was speaking to the familiar boy.

"Cammie, meet Zachary!" The boy turned around and a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes met mine.

_Oh my what did I get myself into?_

**A/N: Hey mates! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and favourites along with all the follows with this story! What do you all think? Am I rushing this? Please comment what you think! I love you guys so much! Character interviews will be at the end of the next chapter! Thank you so much!**

**~Not Edited~**


	3. Meet Ups

**Zach's P.O.V.:**

Slamming the door shut, I walked into my bands shared mansion. Feeling extremely pissed off, I made my way towards the liquor cellar, grabbing myself a bottle of whiskey and a small shot glass. Taking both the items I made my way back up the stairs and towards the kitchen, pouring the whiskey into the glass and devouring the shot glass.

"Ah, I take it that the meeting went well, eh mate?" Jonas asked standing next to me. Internally rolling my eyes I was about to reply when he continued on. "So what did that want?"

I shrugged. What was I supposed to say to my best mates? Management said that I wasn't allowed to tell anybody about the fake girlfriend ordeal afraid one of the lads or one of my family members might slip up on their words and let something go. Not to mention if there was to be a slip up the press would never let this publicity stunt go.

"Oh nothing much, you know just wanted to talk about my drinking habits and the horrible pics the paps got of me. After that I went to the market to buy myself a quick snack and I erm- met a girl I guess…" I explained, lying through my teeth.

Well that was the story Management told be to say if the boys asked. We ran into each other when I went to by a snack to munch on.

They all looked at one in other, before their lips curled up into smiles and their faces turning red in laughter.

"You- you met a girl?" Grant shouted as he laughed.

"Shut up!" I said finishing my whiskey and punching him in the arm. "We're going out tomorrow."

"Well is she fit? Model like? Cute? What?" Holden asked sounding slightly like a girl.

Dammit! I haven't even met her yet!

"You'll just have to see." I replied.

"What's her name?" Nick asked.

Oh sheet.

I don't even know her name…

Deciding to play it cool, I did my signature smirk and walked away.

"I'll tell you lads later! I got to go!" I waved before opening the front door and leaving the mansion, hearing their faint chants of them saying 'Zach's got a girlfriend! Zach's got a girlfriend!'

Stepping inside my white Range Rover I drove around town a bit clearing my head. Stopping at a gas station I placed my head softly against the wheel. I just want to be able to tell my best friends about the girl. Sure, I don't know her yet but these are my best mates! The fact that I cannot say anything to them is grueling; I have no clue how I'm supposed to last six months if I can't even last a day, not even knowing the girl!

A faint buzz in my pocket awoke me from my thoughts. Stuffing my hand into my black skinny jeans I pulled out my iPhone, receiving a text from Annie saying to meet here at the audition area. Confused on how early it is that she wants to meet me (3:30), since she wanted to meet me there at five.

Parking my car, I stepped out and entered the building through the back door, meeting Annie and Lucas.

"Zachary, pleasure of you to join us." Annie stated briefly before pulling me behind a black screen.

"Zach, We have decided to let you choose which girl you would like. This here, is a special screen. You see those girls over there?" Lucas pointed at a group of three girls. Before I could reply he continued, "They can't see you, but you can see them. These are the three girls that we have down to but we can't decide which one." He explained giving me three manila folders with the portfolios of the girls with a couple facts about them inside. Lucas continued on talking but I completely zoned out once I opened the third folder.

_Cameron Morgan, "Cammie"_

Cammie? That's a cute name. Flipping through the pages I looked at a couple of pictures of her and I knew she was the girl. Not even bothering to look at neither her facts, nor letting Lucas finish I interrupted him.

"Her, I want her." I demanded (but not roughly) to Lucas as I pointed to Cammie who was standing with the other girls.

Annie and Lucas looked at each other with confused expressions, but soon Lucas's face soon turned into a smile.

"Well, you heard the boy Annie! Go get Cam!" he cried before pushing Annie off.

Once Annie left, Lucas smiled at me placing a hand on my right shoulder.

"I'm sorry we have to do this to you Zach, but this is our only hope." Lucas's voice was filled fake sympathy. Before I could even shrug my shoulder away, Annie's dull voice was heard behind me.

"Cammie, meet Zachary!"

Turning around, my eyed widened, seeing the most beautiful girl in the world.

:-:-:-:-:

**Cammie's P.O.V.:**

I took in his features in carefully. Just like many pictures of him that I had seen in magazines, he was tall and had a strong jaw line. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, his sculpted abs protruding through it. His dark black skinny jeans made his legs look even longer, and his tan skin looked slightly matted.

His silky chocolate curls were sticking up in every direction, with the occasional curl matted down to his forehead. His dark locks complemented his emerald green eyes' that were slightly bloodshot and dull. He looked absolutely hung-over but at the same time, one the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.

His gorgeous green eyes widened when he saw me, but soon changed back into a bored expression.

"Great, you got a f***ing fangirl!" he cried pointing to me. I realized my jaw was dropped and I quickly closed it shut, embarrassed that Zachary Goode just saw my fangirling expression.

"Zachary Mason Goode!" Annie scolded. Zach scoffed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Excuse me," I spoke up. "I'm not a fangirl, I'm Cammie Morgan, _not _a fangirl. I'm just surprise to see how sh*tty you look. Long night with the ladies and those drink huh _Zachary_?" I quickly countered. He smirked.

"Great! The girls got a potty mouth on her! She's lucky that she's hot!" Zach laughed.

Huffing and crossing my arms, I glared at him, very offended by his words.

Annie, looking as flustered as ever opened her mouth before yelling our ears off. "Both of you knock it off and please sit down! My gosh!" she exclaimed pointed her perfectly manicured finger to the couch by the corner, accommodated by a cute glass coffee table with a few issues of People Magazine scattered across the table.

Both of us stalked over to the couch, Zach muttering profanities under his breath.

"Now, I want both of you to start over _nicely_" Annie instructed us. Taking a deep breath I turned my body facing Zach.

"Hi, I'm Cammie Morgan!" I greeted shaking his large hands and batting my eyelashes obnoxiously.

"Zach." He simply said, plastering a fake smile.

"You have got to be kidding me here." Annie moaned, placing her hand on her forehead and shaking her head. "Zach can you please give the girl a chance! For once in your life Zachary please listen!" Annie pleaded desperately, furrowing her eyebrows at Zach. "Remember what we talked about earlier Zachary. Oh and Cammie dear, I am so sorry about Zach's behavior, please apologize Zach."

Running his long fingers through his messy curls he looked up at me, gulping. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly.

"No, it's fine." I replied in the same tone. Awkward silence was filled between us before he cleared his throat.

"So- uh do you like my band?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yea, you all aren't to shabby actually. My best friend really likes your band, although I'm more into Alternative music." I replied trying to keep the conversation going.

His face beamed. "Really? Like who? Who are your favourites?" he asked intrigued by my answer.

"Oh lets see, um I like Artic Monkeys, The Beatles, Hot Chilli Peppers…" I trailed off naming more here in there. "Yea there are a lot of bands I like." I laughed running my fingers into my hair and pushing it out.

"Wow, that's awesome! I love all of those!" his eyes gleamed with excitement. From the corner of my eye I say Annie smile, silently leaving the room. Once she slammed the door shut, Zach's expression turned into annoyance staring at me.

Leaning his body forward towards he huffed before he spoke, "Listen, I'm not going to but up with this fake girlfriend crap. We are _not _going to be friends, we are _not_ going to hang out when we are not supposed to, and we are certainly _not_ going to be ever seen behind closed doors, you here me? I'm only doing this because I have to or else I'll get cut off." He growled, his voice dropping down a few octaves.

"One step ahead of you." I countered.

"Good, although you can still have a good time with me, if you know what I mean." He replied cockily.

"You're kidding right? You are not going to touch me in any sort of way, got it _boyfriend_?" the last word filled with sarcasm.

"Your loss hun." He replied, showing off his signature smirk and leaning back to his side of the couch.

Crossing my arms, I scowled. "Are you ever nice? Or civil? You could at least try to make me like you a but more." I spat in annoyance. "Do you even like to bands I mentioned?"

"Okay first things first sweetheart, I'm not going to deal with you okay? And as a matter of fact, I do like those bands, thank you very much." A small smile tugged on his lips.

Before I could reply in a snarky matter Annie busted into the room. As if on cue we both bust out laughing clutching our stomachs.

"Oh my!" she clapped her hands brightly. "I'm glad you two are getting along!" she smiled happily. "Oh Cammie you can leave now if you want. Just make sure to be ready by 11 tomorrow for your date!"

"Okie doks! Thanks and bye Zach! Can't wait for our date!" I chirped faking happiness in my voice. Giving the sweetest smile I could possible muster I walked towards the door opening it. Turing around I narrowed my eyes at Zach and flicked him off.

He scoffed at me, smirking.

Walking out of the building, I ran to my car opening the door and shutting it. I drove him in utter shock. I walked into that building hoping to get an acting job, but walked out with a celebrity boyfriend for the next six months of life!

I, Cammie Morgan, whose biggest role was being guest stared on The Foster's is now going to be a girlfriend to a world- class arsehole Zachary Mason Goode.

_Kill me now._

**A.N: Hey guys! How do you like it? Please, please, please comment and favourite! It would mean a ton too me!**

**I have Cara Delevinge as Cammie Morgan but I'm between Beau Mirchroff ** & **Harry Styles.**

**Who do you think?**

**Love you all! Thanks a bunch!**

**~Not Edited~**


	4. Date Time!

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**

**ZACH'S P.O.V.**

My alarm clock rang through my room; it's annoying beeping frustrating me. Groaning I slammed my hand on top of the blaring machine and threw my covers onto the floor. Pushing myself up, I glance at my clock to see it was already eleven o'clock.

"Shit!" I murmur, biting on my lip as a scramble to the shower, remembering Annie had sent a text last night that saying the date was moved to twelve o'clock instead of eleven. Apparently there would be more paps at that time. I'm meeting Cammie at a local diner down the street at 12.

Grabbing a towel from the shower rack, I wrapped myself around the fluffy white towel drying myself off. Slipping on my t-shirt, skinny jeans, and beanie, I make my way to the kitchen leaving a note for the boys since we were still all at the shared flat.

I slid into one of the booths in the corner of the diner. Peeking outside I can already see the black vans that hold eager paps waiting outside. Annie had called them last night leaving an 'anonymous' tip that I would be here today.

My head snaps over to the door, where the door chime rang through the diner. She gracefully walked over me, Annie trailing close behind her, but then sitting in another booth that was 3-4 tables away.

I have to admit, Cammie looked… good, really good. She was wearing a Burberry Prorsum floral print dress, and because of the colder weather she wore black leggings under it. Topping it off she wore a yellow/gold bow belt, with a shearling lined platform ankle boots. Her hair was split down the middle, her golden hair framing her face beautifully. Her eyes were lined delicately with black, making her blue-green eyes appear bigger.

"Hey." She slid into the booth, facing me with a smile on her face.

"Hey." I replied picking up the menu and glancing through the meals available.

"So…" she trailed off smoothing out her dress. "Do you know what we're supposed to do today?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." I smirked popping the 'P', setting the menu down in front of me again. "Didn't listen to a word that came out of Annie's nasally voice."

She rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh. "We're supposed to stay here for 30 minutes, then go stroll around the park for about 30- 40 minutes. She said no holding hands or touching, but we have to seem that we're interested in each other. You're bodyguard Brody is waiting outside." She finished telling.

"What was that? Sorry I wasn't listening." I smirked teasingly.

"Oh come on Zach can you at least try to be civil and chivalrous for once?" she complained.

Glaring daggers at each other, our waitress came and we ordered our drinks, then came back a short while later and set them down, us still glaring at each other.

"Has it been thirty minutes yet?"

"It's been 10." She replied flatly, obviously not amused by our 'date'. She took a sip of sweet tea, looking at me with her intriguing blue tourmaline eyes.

"So can we talk about something else right now?"

"Sure, hit me."

"Hmm okay…" she started biting down on her nude coloured lips and placing her pointer finger by the corners of it. "Oh okay! Do the boys know about the date or…" she asked, dragging out the 'or' with one to many R's.

I scoffed, "Of course you would ask that! I knew you were a fangirl!"

"You Zachary Mason Goode are f***ing ridiculous! For once in your life can you just not say something snarky?" she huff. "Excuse me, I'm going to go use the restroom." She stood up angrily, smacking her napkin that was once placed neatly on her lap, onto the germ-infested table.

Courtesy of my peripheral vision I notice Annie glaring at me. I turned my head towards her and shrugged at her innocently, flashing my famous dimpled smile at her. She on the other hand wasn't buying it. She whipped out her cell phone and texted away on it before throwing back into her designer handbag.

Suddenly, the sound of my text tone rang and I sighed looking at Annie in a bored expression before pulling my iPhone out of my pocket.

**From: Annie the Witch**

**12.17 PM**

_Zachary, the least you can do is try._

Me being me, decide to ignore the text, making a big dramatic face while reading it, then stuffing the iPhone back into my pocket. I peeked at look at her, her face a noticeably shade of 'Zachary I want to kill you' red.

Shortly after Cammie slid back onto her side of the booth, tucking a blonde lock behind her hair.

"Cool beanie." She commented, her face visibly less irritated.

I was wearing a matte military green color beanie with a Jack Wills plain T-Shirt that had their emblem on it with a pair of my dark skinny jeans.

Deciding to be the cheeky boy that I am, I leaned in closer to her face whispering, "I knew you thought I was attractive." I smirked and leaned back into the booth.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, you are actually." She admitted. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "But the fact that you're an grade 'A' world class arsehole completely ruins it."

I chuckled, "Always a catch there, right Gallagher Girl?"

"How'd you know that I attended Gallagher Academy?" she questioned.

"Now that Gallagher Girl is classified."

She scoffed at me. "Look, I would just _love_ to argue with you right now saying how not only are you a creep, but an annoying cocky bastard, but I wont." She smirked, almost mimicking mine.

"You're words are s touching."

"So I've been told. Look it's been thirty minutes, we can leave now." She stood up quickly and walked away, her heels tapping onto the wooden floors of the diner.

"What's the rush Gallagher Girl? Don't you want to continue a bit longer with our romantic date?" I teased dropping a ten-dollar bill on the table before catching up to her.

"Hardy har, har Zach, you make me want to pee in my pants with your humour."

I chuckled, holding the door for her and escorting her out.

Brody met us outside and ushered us out of the small crowd of paparazzi, their questions being thrown left and right.

"Worst. Date. Ever." She said between her gritted teeth, throwing me a fake smile.

"Right back at you, love. Right back at you…"

She giggled cutely, leaning her small frame against my chest, but not completely touching it to make it look like we're trying too hard for it being the first date. Camera flashings became worse, temporarily blinding us.

Making our way out of the crowds of paps, we strolled around the small park, stopping here in there and window shopping. We smiled and laughed at nothing and gave each other lovey-dovey looks as if we were completely head over heals for each other. We fed the birds and commented on the elderly as we walked by. The two of us smacked each other teasingly, although hers was too much force for it to be 'playful'.

Soon the date ended to a halt and I walked her over to her small car.

I hugged her goodbye before pushing a piece of her hair back and whispering into her ear, "Let's get this straight Gallagher Girl, I don't like you, nor will I ever will. Capeesh?

"Aw, love you too Zachy-poo! We have another date tomorrow babe, can't wait!" she whispered back, her hot breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine. I knew she felt it and she smirked knowingly at me before turning away on her heel and heading towards her small silver Nissan. She pulled away and waved at me mouthing 'Bye Zachy" before speeding off.

I shook my head and walked over to my car, the paps asking questions about the so- called 'Mystery Girl'.

:-:-:-:-:

Opening the door to the boys and I's flat, I walked in to see Holden playing FIFA. Grabbing a remote I plopped down onto the couch and propped my feet up next to him.

"So, word on the street is that your date went well." Holden said shooting a goal.

"Huh?"

"Yes! Oh and I saw your tweet." Holden explained concentrating back to the game. Pulling out my phone I opened Twitter.

**. ZacharyIsGoode: **T'was a good day ;)

Management. Of course. I shoved my phone angrily in my pocket. Finishing the game (with me loosing). We got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned Holden.

"Oh they went to the mall to get stuff for their girlfriends." He replied.

"Oh."

"Yea. Oh and Zach?"

"Yea mate?"

"I'm glad you found that girl. I think she'll be good for you." He slapped my back in a brotherly way, then took a swing of his bottled water. I let out an awkward laugh and smiled weakly at him.

_Good thing my ass._

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! IMPORTANT! I need a band name and I need someone to offer being Holden's girlfriend. In the Review put down your name, personality, dislikes, likes etc. to be featured into the story! Contest ends in 3 days! Goode luck and I love you!**


	5. Date Night Doesn't Change Anything

**CAMMIE P.O.V:**

I woke up to the sight of Rebecca Baxter pounding me with a pillow, rather hard.

"Ow, Bex! What's wrong with you!" I screamed grabbing the pillow just as it was about to make impact.

"What's wrong with me Cammie? What's wrong with you? Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything?" she screeched, her cheeks flaming red.

"What? Bex what are you talking about?" I ask, sitting up on my bed and holding onto the pillow for comfort.

"Hmmm, let me just refresh your memory little _Cameron_," she seethed, "Who were you with yesterday Cameron, on a _date?" _she questioned. My eyes widened.

Oh crap I'm screwed! How'd she know about that anyway?

"Bex I swear I was going to tell you! I- I just got home late after the working at the diner, and then I was tired, and- and how'd you know about that anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, placing her hand on her hip, still looking rather pissed. "Bloody hell Cam! It's all over Twitter and the tabloids! Not to mention every Blackthorne Boy fan page website! Not to mention on their "All Things Blackthorne' Twitter page. Geez Cam! You could have at least called or texted me!" she explained, her British accent sounded somewhat thicker.

I sighed, she was right. "I'm sorry Bex, I really am! You're right I should have let you know and I'm sorry." I cried looking at her with my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! No way are you giving me those eyes Cammie! Not falling for it! Nuh uh! Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" she gave me a pointed look but I continued to give her my puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine! You win! I forgive you! Now come here love!" she embraced me in her arms and I hugged back, laughing with her. She let go suddenly, and looked at me smugly.

"So what did you two do, hm?" she asked, her voice sounding dirty.

"Ew Bex!" I whacked her with the pillow, "We just went out for some food and the local diner! Then we walked around the park! No big deal!" I giggled.

"Okay, just making sure… wait did you kiss him?" she smiled brightly waiting for at least some juicy gossip.

I rolled my eyes, "No Bex, I didn't." I answered slightly annoyed and slightly amused by her expression.

"You didn't kiss him!" she asked in bewilderment, "Well honey, you better do so quick! Give him one from all the women around the world that would rather be in your place in a heartbeat!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"Okay Bex, will do!" I smiled, "Oh and he may or may not be stopping by later… uh you know for another date…" I trailed off looking at Bex.

"Really?" she gasped jumping up in excitement. "Oh you just have to introduce me to him Cam! It's Zachary Goode! He's British, like me!" she said, her exotic eyes, brightening.

"Sure Bex, sure!" I laughed with my best friend as we collapsed on the bed and talked for hours.

:-:-:-:-:

Soon, the familiar chime of the doorbell rang throughout the unit. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the door. Twisting open the door, I opened it revealing the mailman with a decent sized box in his hands.

"Delivery for Cameron Morgan?" he questioned.

"That's me!"

He grinned, "Sign here please." I did what I was told and removed the box from his hands. Saying a quick thank you, I shut the door and walked to my bedroom, closing the door on my way in.

Setting the box down I grabbed one of my scissors on my desk and cut through the tape. Opening the box I picked up the clothing that my mother sent me from America. Smiling I put the clothes away and gave my mother a call thanking her before decided that the outfit would be perfect for tonight.

Opening my closet door I grabbed the outfit and slipped them on, wearing them with my black vans.

Doing the final touches of my makeup, I smiled in satisfaction before the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Bex screamed down the hallway, racing to the door before opening it, revealing the British God himself.

There quiet voices could be heard down the hallway, before I joined them by the door.

"Well Bex, I reckon you must leave. I'll see yea later, kay mate?" I flashed her a grin before waving goodbye and shoving her out of the door, leaving Zach and I alone.

Zach looked great. He dressed casually, but he looked delightful. He was wearing his famous black skinny jeans with a Pink Floyd t-shirt. Grinning like a fool he eyed me before saying hello.

"You look good." I commented walking towards the couch.

"Thanks, you do too. And I'm guessing that, that lovely girl was your roommate?"

"Yea, also best friend since childhood. Sorry if she freaked on you, she's a big fan." I replied.

"Not a problem love, I took a picture with her." He smirked.

I laughed, "Why so nice Zach?"

"I love my fans! You know, like they're my world… literally. Without them, I probably wouldn't be in a world famous band." He explained, his voice husky.

"Hey, what about me? I'm a fan!"

"You're the only exception love." He answered. I shoved him playfully. I didn't quite know what was going on, but I like the nice Zach.

"So wanna watch SpongeBob? Awkward should be on too." I asked plopping down on the couch.

"Sure! Got any food?"

"Yea, in the kitchen. Just walk toward the right and turn left. The kitchen is right there." I said flipping through the channels.

He came a short while later, a bag of Doritos in his hands. Opening the bag he pulled a chip out and took a bite before smiling at me and watching Law and Order since neither shows were on.

The awkward silence was killing me, but soon the silence was replaced with our phones buzzing. Looking at each other weirdly, we both opened our text to see it was Annie.

**Annie**

**6.23 PM**

_Hope your date is going lovely. I want the both of you to take a silly/cute picture together. Cammie I want you to Tweet it and Zach I want you to favorite and retweet it okay? Don't let me down you two, and by you two I mostly mean Zach._

_Kisses_

_Annie_

Rolling my eyes, I saved the other number, which was Zach's and looked at him.

"Well love, I don't know about you, but I have a picture idea." He smirked.

Zach took the picture, us looking like we were screaming while flipping off at the camera.

Zach pulled out his phone attaching the picture to the message and sending it to her with the description, 'Is this good?"

Within a second Annie replied: Not funny.

Us chuckling, we took a picture and I opened up my Twitter app.

** Cammie_Morgan: **Fun times with this hottie! ZachisGoode. (**A/N: Sorry if the at symbol doesn't show, it does that sometimes that's why I put … and yes I made Zach British.**)

Within minutes after Zach retweeted the pictures, both of our phones were blaring up.

** BlackthorneGirly: OMG IT'S Cammie_Morgan. Totally adorbs! I SHIP IT!**

** ZachysGravy: Stay away from my man! Slut!**

** BBFan101: So cute omg!**

And many more tweets appeared, but I chose to ignore them, as the tweets began to get more and more hateful.

Soon it was 7:30, and that means it was time for Zach to go. Not even bothering to walk him out, I said a quick goodbye and gave him an awkward side hug before he walked out the door. The door shut and I continued watching Law and Order before my phone buzzed.

**Zach**

**7.33 PM**

_This night doesn't change anything love, just thought that you wanted the heads up :)_

Rolling my eyes, I tossed the phone to the side and sighed. Zachary Goode was nice, and I was determined to get him to treat me that way.

**A/N: Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! I love you all! The contest is now over, so thank you for all of you who entered. Review?**

**INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Here Goes Nothing

**Zach's P.O.V.:**

I woke up, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air before sighing in relief. Rubbing my eyes, trying to stir the sleepiness away, I pushed myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucet, I splashed my face with cold water, massaging my face with the refreshing cool water. Pat drying my face, I looked up and smiled. The lingering thoughts of Annie, Cammie, and Lucas are slowly disappearing my mind since I haven't had a call or text involving the relationship in the past week and a half.

Shuffling my way into the kitchen, I arrived to find Grant looking up and smiling at me.

"I made breakfast Za-Za!" he cheered; calling me with my old pet name he gave me when we just formed the band. Rolling my eyes I said a quick hello and thank you before snatching the plate of pancakes and popping a piece in my mouth with my fingers.

"Mmm! So good!" Holden moaned, devouring the plate. I laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately as I passed him and took a seat. Nodding in agreement, I said a quick comment of appreciation.

"Huh? Somebody's in a good mood." Jonas said wiggling his eyebrows. "It has to with that Cammie girl huh?"

"Oooo! Zachy's going to get some!" Grant joked, Nick rolling his eyes.

"Grant!" Nick shoved him playfully before turning to me. "So when do we meet this Cammie Morgan girl huh?"

"Well hopefully soon!" I replied, plastering a fake smile on my face. The boys smiled at me before engaging in conversations of their own.

Sighing, I glanced at my phone that lit up suddenly.

_1 New Message from Annie the Witch_

Groaning internally, I swiped my finger across the screen, the message appearing. What a mood killer she is.

**Annie the Witch**

**10:57 a.m.**

_Date today. Wear confortable clothes, preferably shorts. Zach will pick you up at 12:15. Don't 'forget' Zachary._

**Cammie**

**10:59 a.m.**

_Grrrreeeeaaaatttt._

Deciding to mess with them I replied smirking.

**Zach**

**10:59 a.m.**

_Please Cammie, we all know the sarcastic behaviour is just an act. You just want to see me shirtless._

**Cammie**

**11:00 a.m.**

_Wrong. I get free outfits._

**Annie the Witch**

**11:00 a.m.**

_Both of you stop it!_

**Zach**

**11:00 a.m.**

_I knew you were in it for the money_

**Annie the Witch**

**11:01 a.m.**

_Zachary! Cameron! Cut it out!_

Shaking my head shamefully, I chuckled. Of course management would give Cammie free clothes. Some things never change.

"Who are you giggling at mate?" Holden teased poking one of my dimples.

"Just Cammie." I mumbled under my breath, getting up out of my seat and turning around. "I've got to start heading out. I'll see you guys later yeah?"

"Of course mate! See you later." Nick replied, the other lads saying goodbye before I marched up the steps and turned into my room.

Packing some clothes, I headed back downstairs. Snatching my keys from the hook, I opened the garage and hopped into my Range Rover before driving away.

Arriving, I knocked on Cammie's unit, waiting patiently until she opened the door. Surprisingly, Annie was the one who opened the door, her monotone expression not changing a bit.

"You're here early." She stated.

"Yeah well." I replied, "So what are we doing today anyways?"

Annie ignoring me, as usual pulled me inside before calling out Cammie's name.

"Cammie darling, are you done? Zach's here!"

Cammie emerged out of the bathroom, pushing a lock of hair behind her small ear. She looked absolutely stunning.

She waved at me, s mall smile playing on her lips before she muttered a hello.

"Oh goodie, you're both here! Okay so the plan for today is a bit different. First, you two will be dining at a nice seafood restaurant that's by the beach. You will not hold hands, but are allowed to drape each other's arms over each other's necks. –"

"Really? We can't hold hands but we can hug each other's necks? Oh and Cam, looking hot as always." I smirked.

She scoffed along with Annie.

"Yes Zachary, there's a fine line between the two. Anyway, after lunch we have reserved one of our smaller yachts for the two of you, and you'll be sailing for a while. Just spend time together and make sure you two look good for paparazzi okay? Remember no kissing or too much touching, you hear?"

"Yes, I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem." Cammie snorted.

"Right back at you _love_." I countered, before turning on my heel and facing Annie.

"Okay so we can start heading out?" I asked.

"Yes," she snapped, "Oh and here's something for the trip." She handed me a duffle bag then ushered the two of us out of the building.

"Goodbye Annie! Thank you so much for thee dress

"Have fun and don't do anything stupid. _Oh the paps are just going to love you too._" She mumbled the last part. With that she slammed the door on us and stalked away.

Guiding her to my Range Rover, I opened the door for her and then closed it, walking to my side of the car. Turning on the car, I began to drive, the tension between us not lingering away.

Entering the parking lot, I parked the car, already seeing the paps 'secretly' taking snapshots. Dammit, Annie must have sent another 'anonymous tip'.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Cammie turned to look at me, a smirk dancing on her face.

"It's show time!" she grinned. Chuckling, I unbuckled my own seatbelt and hoped out. Walking around the car I opened the door for her, escorting her out. Her petite arm slithered around my forearm, latching on as we walked side by side. Surprisingly, her cool arm is comforting and secure. She threw me a small smile, before blushing slightly and looking back down.

Paps took a few pictures of the two of us, and I know we looked like the epitome of the model couple, the couple that comes straight out of the magazines.

I tugged on the army green beanie I was wearing, that I wore with my Hurley tank and boardshorts. Cammie's long hair flowed perfectly in the wind. Her printed beachy sundress fitted her well. We were both laughing at the ground as the paps snapped away, out names being called left and right.

"We look like the perfect couple, don't we Gallagher Girl?" I smirked.

She giggled, titling her head up towards me, her eyes shining bright, "That's all because of me Zach. After all that's why they hired me."

The two of us walked inside the restaurant and were immediately seated to a table overlooking the ocean. A waitress came over and set our menus down before walking away.

Browsing through our menu the pretty blonde waitress came back, throwing me a dazzling smile. She asked us what we would like to drink. She kept on batting her lashes with me, twirling her golden locks.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" she asked. Before I could answer, Cammie butt in.

"No I think we need more time please and thank you." She snapped at the waitress, whose name was Claire. She scoffed before walking off.

I chuckled, "Jealous?" I smirked at her.

She snorted, flipping through her menu and looking at the entrees; "Nobody likes a home wrecker Zach."

We sat in silence once again, as Claire came back setting down my beer and Cammie's ice tea.

"Can I get you your orders?" she purred, giving me a flirty glance.

"Yes love, I'll take the Cajun Seafood Pasta please. Oh and we would like the fish and chips along with a spinach artichoke dip as our appetizers (**A/N: Mmmm**) " Cammie interrupted, giving her a sickly sweet smile before closing her menu and handing it to her.

Holding in my laugh, I looked up at the waitress, handing her my menu and ordering. "Yes I'll take the Lobster Tails Steamed in Beer please." I have her a small smile before she turned away, shaking her hips too much.

Turning my attention to Cammie I smirked at her, "Can you really eat all that Cammie?"

"Yes I can, anything else you would like to know about my dieting?" she replied.

"Am I on the menu?" I teased at her. She titled her head back and laughed.

"You Zachary Goode, are one naughty boy!" she exclaimed.

"You like it though." I replied cockily.

Soon the waitress brought our heaps and heaps of food. As we dug in, I kept on stealing glances at the girl in front of me, devouring her food like a vacuum, but somehow still looked graceful.

"Stop looking at me Zach." She said, giving me an amused look.

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as I continued with me food. Wait a minute? I blushed? _Shit!_

"I think we should go now." I decided. I really didn't want to humiliate myself anymore. "Can I have the check please?" 

"Wait Zach I'm not done!" Cammie argued.

"Too bad, we're leaving." 

"No! Let me finish my food." She demanded.

Deciding that I cant win, I sat back down and waiting for her too finish. Finally she finished, got up, and left.

"You know it's not over, right?" Cammie asked.

"Thanks for reminding me," I replied sarcastically, stepping into my Range Rover. I drove off, focusing all my attention onto the road, cursing at the horrible drivers around me. As I pulled into the pier, I stepped out, Cammie following and we made our way to the deck, fixing our attentions to large white yachts around us. Taking a deep breath, the two of us climbed onto the designated one.

_Here goes nothing…_

**A/N: I know it's horrible, but its just a filler! Juicy things going on next chapter!**

**INTERVIEW TIME!**

**Me: Hello ladies and gentleman, and welcome to **_**Meet the Celebs! **_**Where I will interview the characters! Today we have Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode!**

***crowd cheers*******

**Welcome!**

**Z: Hey what's up girl?**

**C: Zach! **_**Cammie slaps Zach playfully.**_

**Me: Aw I just love Zameron!**

**Z and C: What on Earth is Zameron?**

**Me: You don't know what Zameron is? It's only the best trend on Twitter and the world yet! It's you and Cam's ship name! It's absolutely amazing!**

**Z: Yes well I know I am amazing. **_**does hair flick thing. **_**Wait with Cam?**

**Me: Yes Zachary. You and Cameron make Zameron, or Zammie whatever preference. Tu comprendes?**

**Z: Si **_**smirks**_

**Me: **_**Face palms.**_

**C: **_**sighs**_

**Byeeeeeee!**


End file.
